Is It Supposed To Look Like That?
by Hooked On Weasleys
Summary: The first time is always awkward and scary, and no one knows this better than Molly Weasley...what exactly happened on her and Arthur's wedding night?


**Disclaimer:** _We don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, and all others involved._

**Authors' Notes:** _Hope you all enjoy reading this fic as much as we enjoyed writing it! Note that we wrote this RP (role-playing) style, and arthursmolly played Arthur, and Nymphy played Molly._

**Is It Supposed to Look Like That?**  
a fiction by:  
**_arthursmolly & Nymphy_**

Arthur fumbled for the door to the hotel room, trying to keep kissing his new wife as well as get them inside. He didn't even notice the bright July moon, as he was so wrapped up in his woman. His hand finally found the knob, and they stumbled inside, almost falling to the floor without the door supporting Molly.

"Mollywobbles," Arthur gasped, his hand quickly finding its way into her hair, and releasing her French braid, causing her hair to tumble around her shoulders.

"Mmm…Arthur," Molly gasped, as her hair was freed and she allowed herself to be led to the bed, still kissing Arthur desperately. She was feeling decidedly nervous, as she and Arthur had made the decision to wait until their wedding night to have sex, and she hadn't any clue really as to what she should expect. She had heard that it hurt a lot the first time, but she also heard it felt really good. She didn't really know what to believe, but she supposed she would soon find out.

Arthur gently set his wife on the bed, still kissing her greedily as he allowed his hands to roam her body, and he relished in the noises that escaped Molly's mouth as he began teasing her through her robes. He could feel himself becoming aroused, as he had on many other occasions when they had made out, but in the back of his mind, he was really nervous about their first time, even if he was a bit excited about allowing Molly to take care of his erection, something he had needed to do alone all those other times. But tonight, she would be the one satisfying him.

Molly returned her new husband's kisses just as feverishly as he gave them, and was hardly noticing as her clothes were being removed. She broke off the kiss to help Arthur undo her bra, and then let it fall to the floor with the rest of her clothing, as she lay down on the bed, blushing lightly as Arthur's eyes roamed over her completely nude body.

"Merlin, you're gorgeous Mollywobbles," Arthur whispered, raking his eyes down her body, pausing at her breasts before looking into her eyes again. He captured her in another kiss, gently pushing his tongue between her lips as he worked at removing his robes and dress shirt.

Molly smiled at his compliment, but then let her nerves get the better of her as she watched her husband removing his clothes. She closed her eyes tightly as he undid his trousers, and freed his erection. She didn't know why, but she wasn't sure she wanted to watch. She hadn't been this scared since…well…she couldn't ever remember being this scared. At the sudden feeling of being prodded between her legs she snapped her eyes open with a startled squeak. "Um... Arthur..." Molly said slowly, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Trying to make love to you, Mollywobbles..." he replied sheepishly, wondering what it was he had done to scare her. At least, he thought she was scared, by the squeak that had just escaped from her mouth, but he wasn't quite sure. He decided to keep quiet, not wanting to make her more uncomfortable, he could only imagine what she must be thinking, as the only thing he could think of was the possibility of hurting her, something he never wanted to do.

But Molly had hardly heard what he had said, as her eyes had come to rest between his legs. "Ew! Arthur!" she said, crinkling her nose, "Is it SUPPOSED to look like that?"

"Yes dear, it's supposed to look like that...I mean, it's what it looks like when I'm masturbating...where do I PUT it though?"

Molly was eyeing him with disgust. "I would say back in your trousers, dear."

"What? Thought you wanted a baby?"

"Well you know, we could always adopt..."

"You want to die a virgin? Jeez, Molly...I've been waiting for this for ages. Give me a chance, Molly please...you might like it."

Molly sighed, and rubbed her hands over her face. "I don't know..." she said sceptically, "I haven't a bloody clue what I'm doing, and nor do you. I mean, one of us could get injured," she finished, still eyeing the spot between his legs with mingled fear and disgust.

"I don't know how...I mean, I know it hurts you the first time, but still, please? I want to... We're this far...please? I promise, I'll go slow...even though I've no clue what I'm doing, as you said."

Molly looked into her new husband's pleading eyes. She wanted this as much as he did, but she was scared to death. Arthur was the only man she had ever been with, and they had only ever made out. She didn't really know what to expect, but she did trust Arthur, and she knew he wouldn't hurt her if he could help it. She bit her lip lightly, and nodded. "Alright, Arthur. I suppose we should at least give it a try..."

"Thank you...but you've got to guide me, I know nothing about your anatomy, except your breasts, dear." He said, capturing her in a kiss.

Molly returned her husband's kiss, swallowing her sigh; this was going to be a long night. When they parted for air, Molly offered him her answer. "Alright, and you'll have to do the same for me, as I know nothing about your...er...friend."

"Of course, Mollywobbles," He replied, giving her another kiss, and gently grabbing her hand to get her to touch his 'friend'.

Molly grimaced at first as Arthur brought her hand to close around his excitement, but then let out a small smile as her husband moaned. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but it really wasn't half-bad. Besides, she felt a flutter of butterflies in her stomach from the knowledge that SHE was causing Arthur to make that sound. Following his lead, she took his hand in her free one, and began leading it between her legs.

Arthur continued moaning as his wife began stroking him and when she brought his hand to settle between her legs, he offered her a smile as she groaned at his touch. It warmed his heart to know she was making that sound because of him, and he kissed her harder.

Molly tried to push her fears to the side as she lost herself in Arthur's kiss, feeling the gentle warmth of his hand resting where no other man's hand had ever been. She gasped as she urged Arthur to insert one of his fingers into her, and groaned loudly. It felt so good... so much better when he did it than when she had experimented on her own. "That feels good, Arthur," she said breathily.

"Does it, Molly?" He asked, making slow circles with his finger, enjoying the feeling of her, and he thrust a bit against her hand. He moaned as he urged her to explore a bit more herself, and he smiled as he had found the area that was reserved especially for him.

Molly was feeling overwhelmed by all the new sensations flooding her body. She couldn't believe she had been so afraid of this; it was bloody brilliant. She spread her legs a little wider, wanting, and feeling the need for more. Her hand was still exploring Arthur, and she gave it a gentle squeeze, enjoying the hiss of pleasure it earned.

Arthur could feel Molly relax, and he kissed her again as she spread her legs wider for him. He couldn't believe the amount of pleasure she was giving him, it was more than he'd ever experienced by himself, and he hoped he was giving her just as much, if not more. "Mollywobbles," he moaned, moving to kiss a trail down her neck to her shoulder.

Molly could do nothing but moan as her new husband continued his ministrations. Every patch of her skin that he kissed seemed to burn with fire, and she relished in the sensation. "Arthur..." she groaned, her free hand gripping the sheets, "I think I'm ready." For what, exactly, she wasn't sure, but she knew she wanted it.

Arthur kissed his Molly again, and removed his finger, positioning himself above her. "You sure? You'll let me know if I'm hurting you won't you?" He asked, knowing he didn't sound very sure of himself either, and at her nod, he pushed his tip inside her, giving her a minute to get used to the sensation.

Molly took a breath in sharply. It hurt quite a bit actually, and she bit her lip to keep from screaming out. She was thankful for the fact that Arthur hadn't pushed the rest of the way inside her, and was allowing her some time to adjust. As the pain began to subside a bit, she gave him a slight nod, urging him to push in a bit farther.

He slid in the rest of the way, going as slow as possible, allowing her time to get used to him as he went. "You sure you're all right Molly?" He asked, as he watched her bite her lip, he didn't want to hurt her more than was absolutely necessary, and he kissed her lips gently for apology.

Molly released the breath that she didn't know she'd been holding. Her initial pain had been replaced with the foreign sensation of being completely filled. "I think so…." she said, as she wasn't quite sure. She gave her hips a small, experimental wiggle, and gasped at the pleasure it caused. She moaned heartily, and dug her nails lightly in her husband's back. "Arthur, please..."

Arthur moaned at the sensation of being completely inside his woman as she wiggled her hips. He began a slow rhythm trying desperately to delay his orgasm, as what he was feeling was overwhelming him. As she dug her nails into his back, he kissed her again. "Molly, you have an orgasm as well, don't you? Is there anything else you want me do?" He asked, wanting this to be just as pleasurable for her as it was for him.

"Yes, move faster," she moaned, raising her hips to meet him in every thrust. She could feel an odd warming sensation in the pit of her stomach, and could feel her desire rising high. She could feel beads of sweat gathering on her face, and saw that Arthur's body was glistening as well. He was perfect, she thought, and he was hers.

Arthur gladly gave in to her request, smiling down at the gorgeous woman that had agreed to be his wife. He reached out to push a bit of hair behind her ear, so he could gaze into her deep brown eyes, and he kissed her again.

Molly moaned loudly as Arthur's tongue slipped into her mouth, and she felt her entire body suddenly be set aflame. She arched off the bed and up into Arthur as she felt her muscles begin to clench involuntarily, taking Arthur inside her as deeply as she could.

Arthur let out a loud groan as his Molly took him in deeper and arched into him, clenching her muscles around him tightly. The sensations she was supplying him with proved to be too much, and he kissed her harder as he spilled himself inside her, his body quaking with spasms.

Molly smiled brightly as Arthur gently rolled to her side, pulling her close, both of their bodies trembling slightly. She couldn't believe she had been so reluctant to do that; sure, it wasn't the romantic fantasy she always imagined… it had been uncomfortable, a bit painful at first, inexperienced…completely and utterly perfect. She placed a soft, sweet kiss on her husband's lips. "I love you, Arthur." fantasy she always imagined… it had been uncomfortable, a bit painful at first, inexperienced…completely and utterly perfect. She placed a soft, sweet kiss on her husband's lips. "I love you, Arthur."

"I love you too, Mollywobbles." He replied, gathering her close, feeling her tremble a bit. "You okay?" He asked gently, wanting to make sure she wasn't hurting in any way.

She offered him her best smile; he really was too good for her. "Never better."

"I'm glad, Molly," he said, returning her smile. "Now, tell me, Mrs. Weasley, there isn't any other place on your body I need to know about to give you more pleasure than you just experienced is there?"

"I'm not sure, Arthur," she said somewhat shyly, and then smirked playfully. "I guess we'll just have to find out…"

"We will," he said, kissing her sweetly. "Are you sure you still want to adopt?" He asked, pulling away, and sliding his hand over her hip to pull her even closer to him again.

Molly chuckled, and snuggled into his warmth. "Actually, I think I much prefer the natural way. What about you?" she asked, placing a feathery kiss on his neck.

"Oh yes, I was hoping you'd say that, Mollywobbles. Are you up for another go or do you just want to rest?"

Molly grinned, and rolled over to straddle her husband's hips. "I'll give you three guesses, and the first two don't count," she said, a smirk she only ever used with Arthur playing on her lips.

"Well, then, I'm going to have to guess that you're up for another round of my loving, Mollywobbles," Arthur teased, cupping her face to pull her down for a soft, slow kiss.

Molly shuddered against him, losing herself in his sinful mouth. When they parted for air, she ran her hand lovingly down his cheek. "Always, Arthur, always."

"Glad to hear that, sweetheart. Now, I believe it's your turn to explore a bit more." He said, gently grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze.

Molly smiled, and bent down to trail kisses across Arthur's jaw line, and down his neck, and across his chest, drinking in his moans. She ran her hands lightly up and down his sides, as she trailed her kisses lower, and lower still. She stopped her kisses just above his renewed erection, and tried to gather her courage. Looking up at Arthur, she gave him a wicked smile, before lowering her head to place a tentative kiss on the tip, and then slowly letting him slide between her parted lips, trying to relax her throat, but having a hard time. It was an odd feeling, she thought, but not altogether unpleasant. She wrapped her hand around the exposed flesh she couldn't take into her inexperienced mouth, and began to bob her head up down, wondering if she was doing this right.

"Mmm…. Molly, that's wonderful," Arthur said, arching his hips in tune with the bobbing of her head, clutching the sheets. He offered her a small smile, knowing this was as new to her as it was to him, and he was enjoying the sensation of being in her warm mouth.

Molly, in her excitement at Arthur's praise, took him in a bit farther than she could handle, causing her to gag, but she quickly eased back up, and continued on smoothly, learning as she went. Sensing that he was nearing his orgasm, she let him slip from her mouth, ignoring his groan of protest, and slithered back up his lithe frame, wanting to feel him inside her once more.

"Merlin Mollywobbles, don't stop," he whined as she moved back up to snuggle with him. Then on second thought, he added, "Can I do that to you?"

Molly thought if she enjoyed it as much as he had seemed to, she would quite like that, so she offered him a nod, as a slow blush crept over her cheeks. She was a little nervous about the idea, and way more than a bit self-conscious, but this was her Arthur, and she knew everything would be fine.

Arthur offered her small smile as he gently rolled her over to her back, and situated himself on top of her. He kissed a trail down her front, pausing to nip at her breasts before making his way to her soft triangle. He gently spread her thighs enough so he could see what she looked like, trying to find what exactly he could wrap his lips around. He settled for the firm nub of flesh that curved around her opening, and he began stroking his tongue over every inch he could reach, before he brought the flesh into his mouth.

Molly could do nothing but moan as Arthur continued his ministrations. She had never felt anything like it in her life; it was so intimate, so wonderful, but so…not enough. "Arthur…" she gasped, digging her fingernails into the bed linens, and arching her back as he pleasured her, "I need you…."

Arthur paused in his pleasuring her, and looked up. "In you again, Mol?" He asked, making sure he had gotten the correct interpretation of her request. He placed another kiss on her nub, chuckling at the sight of her arching her back and he reached up to caress her breasts.

Molly gasped at Arthur's every touch, all of her nerves were over-receptive as she was already so near her orgasm. She thought surely she would go into sensory overload. "Yes," she groaned, "Please…."

He captured her lips again in a heated kiss, pushing his erection between her legs. "Tell me how fast you want me to go, Mollywobbles," he said, placing his tip at her entrance, waiting to hear her answer on how quickly she wanted him fully inside her.

"Mmm…now…" she gasped; closing her eyes as her husband gently filled her for the second time. It felt even better this time, as there wasn't nearly as much pain. She ran her hands along all of Arthur's skin she could reach, spreading her legs as wide as she could, trying to bring him into her even deeper. She pulled him down for another heated, crushing kiss, and bit playfully at his bottom lip.

Arthur moaned into his wife's mouth as he set a steady pace, not wanting this second time to end too quickly, as he figured by the way her hands were travelling over his skin, this time was much more enjoyable for her. He broke their kiss with a load groan, kissing trails along her neck and shoulder before nipping at her earlobe gently.

Molly hissed in pleasure, starting to enjoy their lovemaking more and more. She was starting to feel very brave, and with a sudden inspiration, she rolled them over, so she was straddling Arthur's hips, and ran her hands down his glistening chest. She began to raise her hips up and down, slowly at first, but then gradually faster, and threw her head back at the pleasure pulsing through her very being.

Arthur sighed as Molly reversed their positions, and his hands quickly came to rest on her hips as he met her thrust for thrust. After several minutes of her riding him, he brought one hand up to caress her breasts and hardened nipples, inhaling sharply at his wife's movements.

Molly chewed her lip, overcome by the feelings. She was quickly becoming undone, and when Arthur's thumb brushed over one of her nipples, she let out a scream of pleasure as her muscles began to convulse for the second time that night.

Arthur smiled up at his beautiful Molly as he felt her orgasm take her a second time. He continued to thrust into her somewhat erratically as he pulled her down for a steamy kiss, seeking his own release, and when it took him he broke their kiss to groan loudly.

Molly collapsed on top of her husband, panting for air. When she had gathered some of her wits about her, she gently moved to the side slightly, to rest her head on Arthur's shoulder, and drape her leg across both of his, her arm flung over his waist. "That was brilliant, Arthur," she said sleepily, snuggling even closer to his warmth.

Arthur grinned, slipping an arm around her, stroking her back lazily. "I agree, Mollywobbles, and to think, mere hours ago, you were looking at me like I was crazy for wanting to do this." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, reaching to pull the coverlet around them.

Molly chuckled lightly, placing a gentle kiss on his shoulder. "I love you, Arthur," she said with a contented sigh.

"I love you too, Mollywobbles, and I'm glad I get to do that with you for the rest of my life, especially since you want little ones." He kissed the top of her head, pulling her even closer to his warmth, as he knew she tended to get cold easily.

Molly smiled at Arthur's words, and hugged him a little tighter, feeling her tired body giving over to sleep. She felt safe, warm, and most importantly, very loved. She gave one last sigh before entering a world of dreams, with little hands, and little feet, and little bodies with their father's eyes.

Arthur kept watch over his wife as she slipped into the world of slumber and after he knew she had fallen asleep, he pressed another kiss to the top of her head, resting his cheek against her hair. He wrapped his other arm around her, and it didn't take long for him to succumb to sleep, he never imagined making love to his wife would take up so much energy, but he knew he'd never tire of it.


End file.
